The Missing Puzzle Piece
by Roxie's life
Summary: Dean and Roman had been married for 5 years. They seem to be happy, but doesn't know that you have a missing piece in there ey find a toddler in the cave and calls him there own. They go through a lot for this child, but at the end they all become one big happy family. Rated M: cursing, slash, kidnap, rape (Other superstars and divas included)
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Roman have been arguing for 3 day now. They would go over how one person wants to adopt a child, and another person is not ready yet.

"But Romie, we need this, this can help our relationship." Dean whined.

"Dean we have been married for 5 years now, why do we need a kid? Besides you know what happened when the last time we are told to watch kids." Roman said getting out his luggage.

Dean remember why Roman had a hard time with kid, it happened at summer camp, where him and Roman had to watch the toddler play in the streets, Dean went to the bathroom, and Roman decided to go sit in a chair, after playing and chasing with the kid and as soon as he turned around to sit, a car hit the kid, and pulled out a gun and shot the kid in the arm, then ran over the crying toddler, crushing his arm. Lucky, the child had been blessed by God, and God saved the toddler. But to this day, Roman had vowed to never have a kid.

"Ok, I give up." Dean said as he pulled his suit case into the living room.

"I'm sorry?"

"I give up, you seem to be scared to adopt a child, because of that one day in summer camp, so I can't argue with you about that." Dean said, a little disappointed.

"Hey hey, don't say that, I'm sure one day I will want a kid, and give it lots of love...ready to go."

Dean nodded his head.

Dean and Roman have been planning this road trip for 3 months now, and they are finally going.

* * *

They put their luggage in the back seat and got in the front.

"Let just have fun on this road trip, and when we come back, we can go look for adoption centers, ok" Roman said caressing Dean 's check with his thumb.

"Really.."Dean said, as he lit up.

"Yes, really." Roman said. They stared into each others eyes, then dean kissed Roman's check. "Let go"

They drove in excitement, this was going to be the best trip ever, they drove until they found a cave.

"This is our first stop, you always said that you wanted to visit a cave, so here we are, Now I know this isn't the biggest cave nor darkest but hey, why not give it a go."

Dean jumped out of the car and ran to the cave, he pulled out his flashlight from his phone "Whoa, this is cool...HELLO?" Dean echoed. Dean continued to walk into the cave, until he saw a shadow moving, he walked closer,and closer. Until.

"ROMAN!" Dean shouted from the cave.

Roman ran inside the cave and ran up to Dean. "What the fuck is the matter with you yelling , I thought you were..." He paused and looked at the thing Dean had saw.

It was a toddler, a little baby boy. Maybe no older than 3. Roman slowly walked out to the child and pick him up. The child was scared of the larger man that he started to cry.

"SHhhh,Shhhh, it will be ok." Roman said rocking the child to sleep. Dean just stood there in shock, Roman was actually caring for a kid.

"We need to get the child out of this cave!" Roman said as he walked back to the car, with Dean following.

"Well there should be a adoption center around here som-"

"NO, I don't want to put this kid in a adoption center, I-I want to keep him."

Dean froze at that statement.

"You what?"

"I want to keep it, I want this child to live with us, and I know I wanted to wait, but there is something different about him, that makes me want to give him alot of love."

"Are you sure you want this, to be a father?" Dean was happy for finding a kid, but he has to let Roman know that this is a huge responsibility.

"Yes, I want to care for this child." Roman said as he look around to where he should put the sleeping child.

"Here I have this in the trunk"

Dean pulled out a car seat, Roman shook his head and put the car seat in the back seat, pushing the luggage the one side of the car. He put the toddler in the car seat, then strapped him up nice and good. They both got back into the car and drove off, continuing the road trip but this time with a child they want to they want to call theirs.

* * *

 **Hey guy so this is going to be a new story i made up, it's suppose to be a little sad, but cute and happy for the most part. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story, and this story is going to have alot of chapter, Just saying.**

 **Have a great Veterans day and see you later,**

 **Kay bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Roman looked behind him to see the little boy waking up for the first time.

"Aw your so cute" he said as he unbuckled the baby from the car set and put him on his lap. THe baby had brown hair,brown eyes,chocolate like, and was really chubby.

"So Ro, what are we going to name this child?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Hmmmm, I always liked the name Seth" Roman said as he grabbed the baby wipes from the luggage and opened it. They baby cried at the stinging on his face, he was so dirty, but was only in the cave or about 3 hours, right when Roman and Dean decided to take the road trip. Roman furrowed is eyebrows. He then looked at the wipe and saw so much dirt that he almost threw it of the window.

"Dean, do you have anymore baby stuff?"

"Yeah, I have diapers,baby food,Milk,baby bottles, baby wipes, baby blanket,baby toys,baby car seat/carrier and-" Dean stopped when he saw the look on Roman's face.

"Dean, why do you have all of that stuff?"

"Well, I thought when on road trip, you would want to stop by a adaption centers and we could like feed it, play with it, change it, and you know all of that good stuff." Dean said looking out the window a couple of times.

"Dean I swear, your something else" Roman said laughing and shaking his head. Two hours they got to the hotel they would he staying. Dean carried in all the luggage, while roman carried the baby in the baby carrier.

"You know Roman, why do I have to carry this heavy ass luggage, while you get the carry the damn baby? Dean said when they got there hotel door opened.

"Because I just wanted to carry the little guy." Roman said pouting. Dean just shook his head and started unpacking all of there stuff. Roman got hotel bath towel, and took the toddler with him in the bathroom, he ran the water and made sure it was warm before putting the toddler in the tub. He then washed the kid while Seth was distracted from the bubbles.

"Hey, babe, where are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm in the bathroom, with Seth"

Dean walked in and saw the scene that was happening right on front of him. "Ro look, your actually being a great father" Dean pointed out.

"Yeah,Yeah, don't rub it in or else i will take him to a adaption center." Roman said with a teasing look. Dean know Roman wasn't going to do that, this kid just brought Roman to the fun side of the world, he had really seen what life was like for fathers. Dean just kisses Roman on the lips, then kissed Seth on the forehead.

Seth looked at him with wide eyes, and then grabbed Deans face and kissed it all over, licking his cheek and sucking on it as well.

"Eww gross, Seth!" Dean said while wiping his face with Roman's shirt. Seth then grabbed Roman cheek and kissed his cheek then let go, smiling at both of his dads.

"See, now how come you got the better kiss?" Dean asked.

"I don't know,maybe it's cause i was holding him during the whole car ride."

"Whatever and by the way I have the baby bed all set up for Seth." Dean said walking out.

"Where did you get a baby bed?"

"I brought it with us, i'm going to bed now!"

"okay here we come"

Roman washed Seth quickly, but gently. Then took him out and put lotion on him, then carried him into the room. He saw Dean was not lying when he said he brought the baby bed, so he found some baby clothes in the drawers and put them on Seth.

Seth look up at Roman and slowly closed his eye's falling asleep so fast. Roman than stripped down until he was in his briefs and crawled into bed with Dean.

"so how was your first night Roman? Dean asked in a whisper. Roman held Dean tighter and smiled.

"It was amazing, thank you for wanting to go to a cave, if it wasn't for that we wouldn't have found Seth." Roman said snuggling with Dean.

"You know we still have to get him to be our legally right?"

"Yeah, but for now lets just sleep, before we get use to baby duty"

They both closed there eyes and held each other tightly, and Seth slept peacefully.

* * *

 **hey guys so here is the next chapter, and sorry for not posting a while, I was busy updating other stories, um love yall**

 **hope yall enjoy**

 **Kay bye**


	3. Moving

Hey guys so I know its been so long since I updated, but I just wanted to tell y'all that I'm moving this month so I won't be updating a lot, and I'm sorry but I will try to update as such as I can, I love you all, and hope you have a wonder and safe summer.

P.S. I want to thank A lot of you for liking my story the way it is

Love you all

Kay Bye

See you in July


End file.
